tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Iceberg
Iceberg hates hot weather. In Brownsville in the summer, you can spit on the sidewalk and watch it sizzle. While other kids saved up for bicycles, Iceberg saved up for an air-conditioner. When he was old enough to enlist, he signed up and asked for duty in Alaska. He had found his element. Qualified Expert: M-16A2, M-79, M-60 and M-1911A1. G.I.Joe has plenty of cold weather specialists that can stand the cold well enough, but very few that like it. Iceberg's just not happy until the mercury dips below zero. This is not to say he's unaware of the dangers of cold weather or that he is impervious to the lethal effects of hypothermia. Rather, his love for ultra-cold climates has forced him to learn every aspect of arctic survival. He possesses both the knowledge and ability to endure freezing temperatures. He respects the cold and uses it to his advantage. Give him an assault rifle and an icicle and you'll have an igloo full of prisoners before night fall. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Growing up in Brownsville, Texas, to Jamaican journalist parents, Iceberg came to hate hot weather. While other kids saved up for bicycles, he saved up for an air conditioner. When he was old enough to enlist, Iceberg joined the Army and asked for duty in Alaska. Through both his military service and his love of cold weather, he came to learn everything about survival in the arctic and became a cold weather survival instructor. Iceberg eventually was assigned to the G.I. Joe team. On one of his first missions on the team, Iceberg joined a team led by Hawk to the icy nation of Frusenland. Their mission was to provide protection for the military research team, Battle Force 2000, but Cobra attacked them on arrival, and the team was actually rescued by the group they were sent to protect. Iceberg was later at Joe headquarters when Cobra's Star-Viper stole the government's top secret "black box," a theft which prompted the Joes' involvement in Cobra's civil war. As much of the Joe team headed to Cobra Island to enter the conflict, Iceberg, Chuckles, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes were sent on a top secret mission into the snow-covered Himalayan kingdom of Chomo-Lungma to track down rogue CIA agent Cullen Esterhazy. Esterhazy never returned to America after the government recalled him from his mission of fighting the communist Chinese years before. The Joes were accompanied by a CIA agent and were to bring Esterhazy back to America. The Joes were pulled into Esterhazy's fight to defend a local monastery instead. After the mission, it took Iceberg and the others months of traveling across Asia before they reached an extraction site to catch a transport helicopter home. On the way, they befriended an old farmer who was being bullied by a local bandit chief. He surprised Chuckles by not betraying the Joes to the enemy, prompting Chuckles to order Iceberg and the team to fight to save the farmer. After making their way back home, Iceberg continued to work for the team over the next few years until it was shut down in 1994. MUX History: Iceberg was reinstated when the team was reformed in 1997. He is currently a reserve member of G.I. Joe, and was brought back in 2011 for an Antarctic assault on a Decepticon installation at the South Pole. OOC Notes In the non-canonical animated TV series, Iceberg got turned into an orca. Logs 2014 * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. Players Iceberg is currently available for application. In the meantime he is temped by Bzero. Gallery Iceberg1.jpg Sergeant_Iceberg2.jpg iceberg3.jpg iceberg4.jpg iceberg5.gif iceberg6.jpg References *Iceberg @ yojoe.com *ICEBERG (v4) @ yojoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cold Weather operatives Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Arctic Unit Category:Humans Category:US Army